epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Charlie Chaplin VS Mr Bean
'Sup everyone and welcome to my ninth battle! You guys are awesome! Thank you for the support that you give to my series, the time that you waste to read my battles and the time you also waste to vote the winner. I was surprised when 4 days ago Dr Frankenstein VS Dr Dre made it to the popular blog spots and Sub-Zero VS Otzi the Iceman made it as well 2 days ago. Even if for some users it's something quite normal, for me it was a huge surprise to see my battles getting so many attention. However, before we start this match-up, I would love to say HUGE THANKS to Jude guest starring as Charlie Chaplin. And as always, if you want ANY battle, you can post it in the comment section, as long as the participants have something in common. I can't wait to see your ideas. :) Now let's get back to the real thing! This battle features the English comic actor and filmaker from the silent film era, Charlie Chaplin rapping against titular protagonist from the Mr. Bean television series, Mr. Bean to determine who is the most iconic silent goofball who made history on the TV screens. Enjoy! Beat : Go Ham Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Mr. Bean :' (starts at 0:21) Hello Charlie! You’ll be schooled by the one and only Mr. Bean At a perfect time to trample this Tramp, if you know what I mean I have my very own cartoon, oh wait, you didn’t live enough to know You’re just a black and white penguin, and the bitch of Fred Karno Beating this Woman of Paris ‘till he cries, that’s my main purpose When I’m done with you, I’ll make sure your ass is going back to The circus A Sir will be beaten by a Mr., show him that I can also be violent And like his pathetic films, I will make this lil’ chap remain silenced 'Charlie Chaplin :' (0:42) You're about to Caught in the Rain of rhymes that I'm dropping I'll beat Mr. Bean, till he's more green than his Austin I maintain a pristine filmography, quite honestly Your comedy's a slapstick abominable atrocity I'm often seen as the almighty God of silent film Your screen production style is quite alike mine, minus skill Your show's been brought back again? Oh, when will it end?! Bring a verbal Fatal Mallet till you're as inanimate as your friend 'Mr. Bean :' grabs his teddy bear. (1:04) TEDDY!!! What do you think of his terrible raps that he’s busting Walking with his boring long cane, is he compensating for something? At least my best friend it’s not a mirror, and I think you should pray Because you’re gonna fall harder that you did on Christmas day You were friends with Albert Einstein? I really don’t give a damn And your raps are more terrible than my very own maths exam I think you’re drunk, since your true stupid character came out! Looks like I just taught a Nazi, what a great comedian is all about! 'Charlie Chaplin :' (1:25) Shut your Gobb, you sad man! I can't even tell what you want to say All I know is your verse was worse received than your holiday You're a bumbling moron, I'm a hella stellar cellist So valuable my coffin was pilfered after I perished My legacy lives, all you have now is a cartoon This'll end faster than your love-life, you chowder-head buffoon I make the masses chuckle, all you have is canned laughter I'm the filmmaking Champion, vale homo qui est faba! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLE-''' (The logo gets squashed by Mr. Bean's Austin.) '''-EEEEERGHHHSSSS '-OF HISTORYYYY!' Poll Who won? Mr. Bean Charlie Chaplin Hint for the next battle Category:Blog posts